


【巴耶克中心】假如ACO是个暗黑黄油

by Lyannsu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyannsu/pseuds/Lyannsu
Summary: 有一说一，我想把他日哭，非常想本文又名《为了日他我什么情节都写得出来》PS.所有章节名称都是相应的任务名
Relationships: OMC/Bayek, the Order of the Ancients/Bayek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 假神谕者

“敢出声你就死定了！”

狗屁。巴耶克嘲讽地想。但无论如何，他现在的确不敢出声，卡慕就在他面前不远处，捧着金属球的背影充斥着紧张与不安。两个戴着面具的上古维序者抓着男孩的肩膀，金属胡子随着争吵声一翘一翘：“这根本是浪费时间！”“孩子被吓坏了！没事的！”

非要说的话，被吓坏的可不止卡慕一个。如非亲身经历，巴耶克决计不会想到，上古维序者所谓的拷问既不是鞭子也不是烙铁，而是他们自己的——

背后的光线似乎晃动了片刻，巴耶克回过神时，原本操着他的那根东西已经拔了出去，下一人取代上一人的位置，将另一根尺寸完全不同的阴茎捅进守护者的身体。后穴被二次扩张的感觉令巴耶克猝不及防，发出一声痛苦的闷哼，紧跟着他就惊恐地注意到卡慕肩膀紧绷，看上去下一秒就要回过头来：“爸爸！你还好吗？”

“别……别回头！——呃——专心——”

锡瓦的守护者勉强挤出几个词，随即猛地咬住舌尖，将混着鼻音的呻吟连同血腥味一起咽了回去。之前那人操他的时候他还暗中嘲讽上古维序者都是些比阉人强不了多少的软蛋，接替的这人则狠狠地嘲讽了巴耶克——对于任何一场强暴来说，这根性器都足够将之演变为一场谋杀，而对方的技巧又足够将之演变为一场半推半就的和奸——巴耶克尽量缓慢地吸着气，将额头贴在地面上，试图借用石质的凉意来使自己保持冷静。背后的维序者对他的小动作置以冷笑，猛地一巴掌掴在被迫高耸的臀部，一声脆响，巴耶克感到自己的脸颊涌上了愤怒与难堪的血色，在深色肌肤与黯淡光线的遮掩下并不明显，仍然没能逃过维序者们的眼睛。

更多的掌击雨点般落了下来，范围也渐渐不止于因紧绷而显得过分饱满的臀瓣。巴耶克咬着牙，被捆缚在背后的双手紧握成拳，在有限的范围内极力挣扎扭动，几乎将维序者从身上掀下去。“爸爸！”卡慕的嗓音因惊惧而尖细，他仍然捧着那颗金属球，某个瞬间，巴耶克似乎看到一点金光从视野边缘闪过，不由得愣了愣，维序者们则猛然爆发出一阵令人作呕的欢呼。

“哈！我就说这个办法会奏效的！”巴耶克背后那人得意洋洋，招呼剩下两个同伴过来，将弓着身子的守护者重新压回地面。“太慢了，我刚收到消息，法老已经启程往这边来了！”左边那人语带抱怨，右边那人则低笑起来，从怀里掏出一样东西。“幸好我准备了这个。”他说。

一股浓烈的香料与草药味道直冲鼻腔，巴耶克本能地感到不妙，还有一丝隐约的事情即将完全脱离预期的慌乱，这丝慌乱在他被两双手强迫着抬起头掰开下颌时达到了顶峰。他被钳制着，动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着一只青铜小瓶被轻轻摇晃几下，里面的药液全数倒入他的口腔，带着古怪的腥甜和药香轻而易举滑入食道。

巴耶克睁大了双眼，维序者松开手，他就像一只空口袋那般栽回了地面。药液流经的地方燃起了一簇簇温和的火焰，一路烧到下腹，又顺着脊柱上行，烧得他头昏脑胀。恍惚间，后穴被撑开的疼痛变成了丝丝麻痒，巴耶克茫然地侧了侧头，呻吟与涎液随着呼吸自然而然地溜出他的嘴唇。

视野边缘再度有金光闪过，似乎有一声极力压抑着哭腔的“爸爸”，还有些“看来男孩没什么用，我们只需要守护者”“再等等看”的争论，但它们距离他都有一整个沙漠那么遥远。巴耶克半闭着眼睛，开始主动迎合身后的冲撞。他主动摆起了腰，不再在意周遭的一切，仅仅致力于让那根大家伙能成功操到最敏感的一点，偶尔突入结肠瓣的顶端则让他不由自主地蜷起了脚趾。“荡妇。”嗤笑声飘进巴耶克的耳朵，他轻微地摇了摇头，随即仿佛对自己的行为感到迷惑，颤抖着低吟起来。

上古维序者们满意地看着这一幕。勇猛强壮的守护者伏在地上，像个最廉价的婊子一样朝他的敌人们献媚。他的后穴已然肿起，被摩擦得发红发烫，却仍然死死地咬着始作俑者不肯放松，甚至渴求着更粗暴的对待。卡慕手里的金属球正随着巴耶克越来越混乱的气息频繁闪现金光，即使男孩没有明晰地意识到自己的父亲遭受了何种对待，事情发展到这份上，也足够他在脑海中想象出一个模糊的轮廓。“爸爸……”眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来，卡慕抽噎着，小声呼唤巴耶克，似乎这样就能唤回心目中那个无所不能的父亲。

巴耶克什么都没有听到，或者说，听到了也不在乎。他的全副心神都交托给了正在操着他的维序者，阴茎高高竖起，随着对方的动作在腹部摩擦晃动，擦出一片暧昧的水光，甚或能感受到小腹上偶尔被顶起的弧度。时间和空间开始失去意义，他恍然觉得自己已经在这样的处境中维持了一万个昼夜，又觉得整个世界都坍缩成为一个瞬间。无尽的愉悦感持续灼烧着神经，巴耶克不住地呻吟，然而在下一个瞬间，他忽然被身后的人一把推开，被撑开的后穴一时无法合上，徒劳地翕张不已，显露出内部情动充血的深红色。

守护者懵懵懂懂地回过头，只来得及捕捉到一片划过眉骨的衣角。此时他才从药物带来的欲潮中分辨出来自地面的震动，在他几乎越过顶峰的同时，金属球爆发出炫目的光芒，尘封无数岁月的宝库带着不容置疑的姿态开启了门扉。隐约有金属刺入肉体与短促的惨叫声混入周遭的隆隆声，来自骨血的警示刺得巴耶克浑身战栗，他感到自己眼眶发热，鼻根涌上了前所未有的酸楚之意，然而出口的却是一声放浪的呻吟：“嗯……求你……”

一只踢在腹部的脚令他转了小半圈仰躺着，继而踏住仍然充血硬挺的阴茎不客气地碾磨了两下。巴耶克仰起头，后脑重重磕在地面上，身体则不断弹动着，白色的精液随之溅射，顺着肌肉起伏的曲线慢慢溢开，甚至在他挣扎间机缘巧合沾到了守护者徽章上。那只脚的主人似乎执意于榨干他身体中的最后一丝液体，在巴耶克力竭地向后躺倒时仍然没有撤去力道，反而加大了力气。于是守护者不得不在这并不舒服的高潮后继续打起精神，找回了些许焦点的浅棕色双眼怒视着那张鬼魅般的面具。

沾满鲜血的利刃比维序者的视线更先一步贴近，挑下他手臂上绘着荷鲁斯之眼的徽章，上面的浅色污渍恰好处盖住了瞳仁，分外显眼，而后执刀者手腕一转，漫不经心地将血迹涂擦在巴耶克嘴唇上。“我会杀了你们！所有人！”在守护者震骇悲痛的怒吼声中，上古维序者们哄然大笑。徽章被卷了起来，粗暴地塞进了他的后穴，有人贴心地帮他穿好裤子，接着反手将他击晕：“我们将深切感怀你和你儿子为埃及历史进程做出的牺牲。”

“法老快要到了，抓紧时间！”

上古维序者们捧起渲染成金色的球体走进宝库，将卡慕逐渐冰凉的身体和昏迷中浑身狼藉的巴耶克留在原地。

END


	2. 圣蛇之终结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是路人/巴耶克，这次的路人是个原创角色。写了好几版都不满意，最后决定就这样吧不改了，一些size play注意

巴耶克从欧多拉斯的尸体旁站起，脚步虚浮地向外奔去。两个人的血在水池中蜿蜒晕开，外间骚乱正被吸引而至。手指断端的剧痛令他眼前发黑，他得在不引人注目的前提下尽快离开。

他俯下身子，贴着墙壁迅速转移至门外，离开一段距离后直起身体，双手交握着掩住伤处，装出一副震惊害怕的样子，混在乱哄哄的人堆里向出口快步走去。不幸的是，巴耶克的运气似乎都在无人目睹他离开欧多拉斯的浴间时用光了，在他即将逃出生天之时，几个全副武装的士兵大步走过来，挥舞着长矛把所有想要离开的客人推了回去。

在一众大腹便便或是消瘦软弱的肉体中，精壮的巴耶克显得格外醒目。他试图用弯腰驼背来掩饰一二，旋即发觉自己的气质与这副形象格格不入，只会让他更引人侧目。士兵们的视线越来越多地投往这个方向，周围的宾客们似乎骚动起来，巴耶克头皮发紧，下意识地后退两步，不料后背一沉，被一堵肉墙撞得反而向前踉跄出去。 

强敌，这是出现在巴耶克脑海中的第一个想法，以他的体格，即使是猝不及防与人相撞也至少能站稳脚跟，而这次似乎撞上了一座高大的铜质神像，他的头顶最多只到对方下颌，肩宽勉强能与对方的胸膛持平。没等巴耶克找回平衡，那人伸长左手将他一把捞回，连同双臂和腰肢箍住，右手则绕过脖颈微微用力，令他一时说不出话来——“收了钱就想跑？臭婊子！”酒气喷洒在头顶。

锡瓦的守护者在逐渐加深的窒息感中涨红了脸，如同离水的鱼一样用力踢动双脚，结果只是差点在对方胫骨上扭伤自己的脚踝，还浪费了肺里本就不多的空气。意识开始被黑雾笼罩，朦胧中，巴耶克似乎听到了诸如“大人”“误会”“娼妓”之类的词语。那之后他显然晕了一小会儿，因为他再次能够清醒地打量周遭时已经被扔进了某个私人浴间的池子里，浴巾在水下松松垮垮的飘着，有人正捏鸡仔似的捏着他佩戴袖剑的手臂，兴致盎然。

“骗了钱的小婊子没抓到，抓到一个杀了人的小蟊贼。”

巴耶克竭力眨掉眼睛里的水珠，终于看清了对方，他的判断没错，这人简直是个希腊人传说中的泰坦巨人，Nek——“也不错，你看起来还挺耐操的。”巨人嗤笑着，轻而易举挡下巴耶克僵硬的出拳，顺势扯下还沾着血的袖剑抛到墙角，接着单手把人提起来按在自己胯下，“不想被丘八们抓住吊死就识相点——我有个诨名叫海克力斯，待会儿你最好喊得连亚历山大的聋子都能听见这个名字。”

一时间，巴耶克竟然产生了些许不知自己身处何方的荒谬感。眼前尺寸骇人的男性器官让他不可置信地皱起了眉，落在按着他的人眼里则是十足的不情不愿。海克力斯冷笑着，没有出声催促，只是向前挺了挺身。终于，在一番利弊权衡与内心激烈的挣扎后，巴耶克仍旧皱着眉，慢慢张开了嘴。

至少海克力斯的阴茎对得起主人的诨号。仅仅吞进了半勃状态的头部，巴耶克就感觉自己的下颌快要脱臼了，更别提那个撑得他脸颊鼓起的冠部还在因为持续充血而胀大。他在微小的空隙中艰难换气，无法吞咽的唾液顺着柱身流淌滴落。海克力斯发出介乎满意与不满意之间的叹息，伸手按在他后脑，巴耶克哽了一下，那根东西杵进了喉咙口，反胃感让他的眼眶迅速湿润起来。

得益于严格的训练，在这样的情境中，巴耶克仍然能有限调动舌头与喉部的肌肉，尽管他的本意是将嘴里的东西向外推，可惜眼下的情况不依他的意志而改变，海克力斯甚至想要进得更深，令巴耶克生出自己的喉咙会被捅穿爆裂开来的血腥错觉。守护者暗自掐了掐左手伤口，尽可能镇定地坚持了一段时间，在越来越响亮的耳鸣声中猛地低头，不可思议地吞下了更多的长度，继而挥开按在后脑的手，向后跌坐下去，爆发出一阵上气不接下气的呛咳。

“我就知道没看错人。”海克力斯的声音听起来满怀惊喜，巴耶克托着酸痛不已的下颌，在一时无法平息的剧烈咳嗽中翻了个白眼。他感觉仿佛下半张脸都不属于自己了，天知道海克力斯提到的那个骗走他钱的娼妓是不是被这根实打实的怪物阳具吓跑的。想想他为了从士兵那里脱身，居然答应了与之发生实质关系的要求——Nek，巴耶克已经预想到自己接下来几天以螃蟹的姿势叉开腿走路的样子了。

这笔交易不算亏。巴耶克用力闭上眼再睁开。士兵们对眼前这人毕恭毕敬，从语气来看他也不在意欧多拉斯的死活，并且出于直觉，巴耶克认为海克力斯也不会把他就是凶手的事对外宣扬。呼吸渐渐平复，锡瓦的守护者轻轻阖了阖牙关，抬起头看向海克力斯，后者正一瞬不瞬盯着他，眼里燃烧着令人汗毛倒竖的火焰。巴耶克与他对视片刻，主动转开了视线。假如海克力斯是个食人的怪物，巴耶克毫不怀疑自己下个瞬间就会被徒手撕扯成碎片。

“歇够了就继续。”怪物周身透出了惊人的克制，似乎试图在难得的佳肴面前维持一副看得过眼的吃相。散发着浓烈的油脂与香料气息的小罐子被扔到巴耶克面前，好极了，食物还得自己给自己洒上调料。浴巾已经彻底失去了存在的意义，巴耶克把它甩到池子另一边，调整坐姿，带着一丝自暴自弃面对海克力斯张开双腿。

罐子里的油脂触感古怪，巴耶克抽出手指时几乎确认它们会顺着手腕一路淌滑到手肘，但他只看到了在他指尖堆积起来的浅金色脂膏，随着他的动作颤颤巍巍。

Nek，Nek，Nek。巴耶克捻了捻手指，将它们擦拭均匀，随即并起中指和食指直接插进了后穴。一瞬间的疼痛和不适让他嘶出了声，但海克力斯所言不虚，没等巴耶克彻底回过神来，紧紧夹着手指的穴口已然开始自行松弛。微妙的轻松感很快传遍全身，同时模糊了脑海中一直紧绷着的警戒的弦。巴耶克有点不耐烦地晃了晃双腿，索性将无名指与小指也一并送入，半只手掌都陷入自己的身体，即使如此，想要接纳海克力斯仍然不是一件轻松的事。目光在两人之间来回打量，巴耶克从罐子里倒出更多油脂，手指屈起又伸直，微微张开来回刮擦旋转，尽可能地将原本紧窄的入口扩张得更大些。令他觉得有些意外的是，油脂里并没有预想中的催情成分，也没有让他变得更敏感，反而一定程度上钝化了所有感官。他半勃的下身纯粹出于应激反应，海克力斯也不在意他能不能从这场性交中获得愉悦，只在意能否在他身上纵情发泄欲火。

海克力斯的耐心随着巴耶克的手指张得越来越开而逐渐告罄。“可以了。”他眯起眼，紧盯着巴耶克体内不时暴露在他目光下的深红色黏膜，迫不及待地将他拽上膝盖，掐着髋部插了进去。粗大到难以置信的阴茎缓慢但顺畅地推到了底部，巴耶克感觉自己的骨盆似乎都被撑开了，由内而外自下而上的饱胀感让他干呕出声，不过托那油脂的福，他并不觉得有多痛苦，只感受到了不适与怪异。海克力斯的双手跟他身体的其他部位一样大得惊人，合拢后差不多能将他的整个臀部包裹在内，揉捏时也似乎恨不得连他的骨头一起揉碎。巴耶克不适地向上挪了挪，立刻被用力拖拽着摔回了海克力斯身上，插在他体内的性器猛地顶入了前所未有的深度。巴耶克为此发出一声在浴室大门外都能听到的惊叫，旋即被海克力斯骤然提升的动作节奏戳弄得断断续续。

食人怪物终于露出了獠牙，他的双臂轻而易举地挟着巴耶克起落，宛如一场接天连地的海啸。巴耶克起初还左右扭动着，试图从这股不容置疑的巨力中夺回些许主动权，然而很快，他不得不把两手都搭在海克力斯的肩膀上，尽全力保持平衡。海克力斯在他耳边咆哮，低沉如闷雷：“继续叫！继续！！”于是巴耶克仰起头，不再压抑自己的嗓音——油脂还在稳定地发挥着效用，如此沉重粗暴的撞击与摩擦在他体内积攒了一些火苗，但仍旧不足以让他兴起。比起情动，他更倾向于用这种方式发泄这荒唐的一天留给他的糟糕记忆——他潜入了重重把守的王宫，又追到浴室，用一根手指换取了仇敌的性命。袖剑上两个人的血迹尚未完全干涸，艾雅还在藏身处焦急地等待着，而他正骑着一根快要把他劈成两半的阴茎，充当供人泄欲的工具。他甚至不能说自己占用了娼妓的身份，娼妓是活生生的人，而他对海克力斯的价值大概只有一个松弛到足够容纳他的洞那么多。

不知是禁欲太久还是单纯因为人如其名，海克力斯操了他很久。直到浴室里的客人走得七七八八，士兵们也已轮换过两班，巴耶克终于被获准离开了。海克力斯在他体内射了数次，一部分精液射得太深，另一部分则不住溢出，淌过被掐的青紫一片的腿根，沿着颤抖的双腿滴落在地，只要他在同一个地点停留稍久就会积起一小洼。他说不清自己在此过程中有没有高潮，也许有一两次，也许一次都没有，唯一能确定的就是他的嗓子几乎全哑了，没准亚历山大的聋子都听见了他的尖叫。油脂的作用总算褪去，他觉得自己浑身上下都疼痛欲裂，特别是下半身几乎完全没了知觉，毫无疑问地无法行走，甚至无法站立。海克力斯背对着他，心满意足，慢条斯理地裹好浴巾，抚平最后一个翘起的角，这才悠闲地转过身。

“你可以在这里休息一晚再走。”海克力斯背着光，对在他投下的阴影中摇摇晃晃挣扎着站直的巴耶克说，“不过你的屁股已经彻底被操开了，小心睡觉时便宜了其他人。”

他大笑着离开了，巴耶克坚持了一会儿，最终还是支撑不住跪倒在地，眼前阵阵发黑。他不能就这样回去见艾雅，但也不能就这样留在这里。他喘息着，慢慢挪动膝盖，移到水池的另一边取回了袖剑。现在他需要让自己离开这里，找个僻静的地方好好休养几天，然后继续踏上复仇之路。或许有一天海克力斯会成为他的目标，那时他会怎么做？

罢了，未来的事情还是等到未来再烦恼吧。巴耶克垂着眼睛，尽量用鼻腔呼吸，借此控制自己的心跳和呼吸频率，待体内的精液差不多流淌干净后将浴巾裹在腰间，踉跄着向外走去。

END


	3. 艾雅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO平行世界，A!艾雅和O!巴耶克的久别重逢，还有一些对古埃及神话的强行解读和私设。走心和粗长不可兼得，废人如我真的尽力了（躺）

潘神殿的屋顶被热潮期的气味所笼罩，巴耶克懒洋洋地倚着柱子，任由体液涌出他的身体，将身下的毯子浸得乱七八糟。伊西斯之子*从来无需担心热潮引起的骚乱，他闻起来就像席卷沙漠的热风与尼罗河飘来的水气，像众神注目下古老埃及的具现化。没有人会考虑包围着自己的故土气息是否来源于某具散发着热度的肉体，一如守护者也多半只是传说中的故事。

时间缓慢流淌，孔苏的柔和光芒铺陈而至，巴耶克的深色肌肤表面泛起微小的辉光，沿着肌理形成断续的弧。旁侧轻轻跃动的火把令这具蒙着一层薄汗的躯体呈现出更多变幻无端的色泽和阴影，直到另一具纤细得多的身体突兀横亘在二者之间。艾雅如同一只灵巧的猎豹，自屋顶边缘一攀而上，直跃过去将巴耶克按在身下。她急切地捧着巴耶克的头将他拖入一个深吻，海风挟着睡莲的清香扑面而来，令后者短暂摆脱了热潮期带来的炙烤与焦灼，转而陷入了更深沉的本能欲望。

懒散的神态从巴耶克脸上退却，变成了见到妻子与结合者的柔和放松。先前勉强压抑的种种反应如数浮现，他的瞳孔不自然地扩大，四肢百骸的力量不断流失，唯有下腹精神抖擞。一吻结束，艾雅的长袍下摆已经被沾染得不成样子，她随手扯下衣服扔开，危险地眯起双眼：“我会直接开始。” 

巴耶克动了动，带着两人一同倒在毯子上。“我早就准备好了。”他在艾雅耳边喃喃，鼻尖埋在她颈间贪婪地嗅闻，主动抬起一条腿挂在妻子身侧。“我早就准备好了。”他重复道，胡乱地扭着腰，想要寻找一个能够被贯穿到最深处的角度，艾雅对此欣然接受，掀开衣裳下摆，性器轻而易举破开湿软松弛的甬道，一路顶进了生殖腔。

过于鲜明的感官刺激令两人都哽住了。艾雅撑在地上的五指几乎要嵌进那块石砖，巴耶克更是身体拱起，双眼上翻，阴茎跳动着一股一股地射出些许精液。突如其来的高潮多少纾解了累积在深处的空虚与焦躁，与此同时又成为了另一波炽烈欲望的引子。高热的内壁痉挛着绞紧了入侵者，艾雅猛地闭上眼，全身因为极力克制而发抖。 

“差一点成结。”她咬着牙说，确认巴耶克已经回过神来才开始摆动腰身，膨大的蕈头从颤抖不休的腔体中沉甸甸地拖出来，带出一溜儿暧昧的水光，直到即将离开穴口时才狠狠地撞了回去，速度不快，但每一下都又深又重。巴耶克闷哼着，竭力在由内而外散播开来的酸软麻痒中保持着自己的姿势，艾雅奖励般俯下身吻了吻他脖子后面那一小块不显眼的凸起，源于肉体深处的交融与碰撞立刻将他带上了另一次高潮。

晚风吹过，埃及与地中海的气息毫无保留地散播出去，来来往往进出潘神殿的人群似乎在骚动，仿佛见证神灵行走于人世，赤足踏过世间万物。莫名的心潮澎湃令他们自发地跪伏在地，祈祷声逐渐相合，化为纷繁宏大的声浪，震动沿着神殿华美的雕饰毫无保留地传向正在交合的两人。

“巴耶克。”艾雅俯下身与他额头相贴，下身的动作开始失去章法。“艾雅。”巴耶克回应道，嘴唇微分。祈祷声层叠而至，裹挟着两人攀向高潮，艾雅两颧潮红，眼神蓦然深沉起来，巴耶克会意地放松身体，腔室内不断扩大的饱胀感令他仰起了头。海水狂啸着倒灌而至，尼罗河的堤岸被冲溃，无垠沙漠星星点点的绿洲中有睡莲在摇曳生姿。神灵在人间驻足，救赎之时已然到来。

祈祷声逐渐低落，声音嘶哑的人们带着满身汗水与满心喜悦三三两两离去，神殿屋顶的情事也接近尾声。巴耶克撑住艾雅，配合着让已经消退的结从身体中滑出。“我的妻子，我的好妻子。”他喃喃道。火把不知何时熄灭，艾雅抬起头，眼中倒映着深蓝色的天穹与无尽繁星。当她再度俯下身时，璀璨星辉划过夜空坠入大地，化为暗夜中永不熄灭的灯火。

END

*伊西斯Isis掌管母性和生育，她儿子是荷鲁斯，法老又被认为是荷鲁斯在人间的化身，前思后想，让古代埃及人满口AO好像不太对劲，既是法老守护者又是O干脆就叫伊西斯之子好了，又能生又负责守护法老挺合适不是吗（胡言乱语.jpg 另外艾雅是卡珊德拉的直系后裔，但是人在埃及长大，所以设定是海风和睡莲（所以我到底在写啥


End file.
